Insecure
by IntoxicatingInna
Summary: NOW A TWO-SHOT. “I still love you.” she told him. Zac gave a small, sarcastic laugh. “Oh yeah?” he asked. “Yes.” she replied, certain. “Prove it.” ZxV
1. Insecure

**Okay, so I've been reading on FF for about a month now, so I decided to try and write my own story. :) First story, so don't be too harsh on me. :)**

**This is based on the Bonnie Wright rumors. It really pissed me off. I was turned off by what she did. Absolutely disgusting. (If it were true.)  
**

* * *

Ashley Tisdale is a good singer. She is also a talented actress. She is a sweet daughter and a helpful sister. But her favorite role in her life was being the most compassionate friend ever.

That was exactly why Ashley was sitting on Vanessa Hudgens' bed, handing her friend tissue every forty seconds while the petite brunette vented out her heartbreak.

"...looking at Edita's breasts while his arm was draped..."

"…laughed and flirted with Megan in the GQ Man of the Year party…"

"…let Ginny Weasley keep him up all night in a bar in the dark alleys of..."

"...asked me yesterday, 'Did you and Zac break up?' I wanted to grab his camera and..."

Ashley's heart was aching for her friend. She didn't deserve to feel like this. Ashley knew that Zac was coming back home from London in a few minutes, and she was sure that Vanessa's place would be his first stop.

"…just can't talk to him right now…"

Ashley admired Vanessa. She manages to go out everyday and face the paps showering her with questions about the Zac Rumors and act like she's okay with it and that it's nothing, even though it was killing her inside.

"Ash, I think I'm gonna do _it_." Vanessa's voice sounded unsure.

"Do what, honey?" she replied equally as unsure. But then it hit her. Ashley's eyes widened. Vanessa was about to do the one thing she thought wasn't possible.

* * *

"Van? Babe?" a voice was heard from downstairs.

"He's here," Ashley's voice was nervous.

Vanessa stared at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall._ I can do this_, she told herself.

"I'll send him up, alright?" she heard her friend ask. Vanessa gave a weak, small nod and sent Ashley down the stairs, only to come across Zac making his way up.

"Hey, Ash! I didn't know you were gonna be h—" Zac stopped talking and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion when the blonde gave him a look of hurt and sadness. "What's up, Ash? Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

Ashley looked down at her shoes before talking. "Vanessa's waiting for you in her bedroom," she said firmly and continued on her way down the stairs.

Zac swore he saw Ashley get teary-eyed. She and Vanessa must have gotten into an argument, he thought as he walked up the stairs and made his way into Vanessa's room.

He opened the door and found Vanessa staring out of her window, something he knew she did when she was thinking really hard.

With a smile on his face he walked closer to her and hugged her from behind. "I missed you so much, baby. You have no idea how much I wanted to—" he stopped talking when he felt her break away from his grasp. His excited face turned into one of confusion and hurt. "Baby is there something wrong?"

Vanessa turned around to face him slowly, stared deep into his cerulean eyes and said to him the four words that made Zac's heart break.

_"We need to talk."_

He knew those four words were crucial in any relationship. He knew a woman only said those four words for two things. One, to tell her boyfriend/husband she was pregnant, and two, to break up with her boyfriend. He was positive she wasn't pregnant, hell, he wore a condom every time they would go at it even if she's on the pill. Which only left the second option. He felt a pang in his heart when he thought of the love of his life leaving him.

"About what?" he replied in a soft, husky voice.

"Bonnie." she stated simply. "I know what I've heard may not be the complete truth, but I just want to hear it from you."

Zac took her hand and they sat down together on Vanessa's bed. "Why don't you tell me what you've heard and I'll tell you my side afterwards?" he asked in a gentle voice. She nodded her head slowly. "Alright, go ahead and tell me what you know." he said as he moved a strand of her hair away from away from her face, so he could see her.

"In the tabloids it said that you two went into a club along the backstreets of London after the premiere, and you guys stayed out pretty late," Vanessa mustered up every ounce of courage she had to look up at him, finding him shaking her head as if to say 'no,' but she continued anyway. "and on the internet, it said she also got your phone from the back pocket of your trousers to put her number in. She put it back in your pocket after."

Zac lifted her chin up so she could look at him, "Baby, you know the tabloid twists the truth by, like, a thousand miles. I was just introduced to Bonnie at the after party and she congratulated me on the movie, that's it." Vanessa looked at her lap but looked back at him again. "And do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to put my phone in the back pocket of my pants in a crowded place?" he gave a small chuckle. That laugh meant the world to her, and it was enough to get a small smile from her lips.

But that smile faltered as fast as it appeared on her face. "So you didn't go clubbing?" she queried.

"No, babe," Zac pressed. "The after party was in a club, but there were tons of other people there too, we didn't go to a bar with just the two of us. We talked for like, two minutes."

But Vanessa saw the pictures, and to her, they didn't look like they were talking for just two minutes, they looked like they've been talking for hours. "I don't think I can believe you, Zac." she said, her voice cracking.

She glanced at Zac and saw a flash of hurt appear in his eyes. "Why not, Vanessa? She's 18. She's way too young for me. Do you really think I would hit on Bonnie?"

"This isn't just about Bonnie, Zac!" she screamed in frustration. "This is about Megan, and Edita, and everyone else you've ever been linked to aside from me! I can't handle being jealous of them, Zac, especially since I know the rumors about them aren't true." her voice calmed a bit at her last sentence.

"Then why be jealous of them then?" he half-shouted. Vanessa was frustrating him. Why did they have to fight over this? It's not like the rumors were true. He would never cheat on Vanessa. "You didn't use to be this insecure, Vanessa."

"I know, Zac. I know." Vanessa replied. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the tears that were about to fall for what she was about to say next. "And that's exactly why I'm breaking up with you."

Zac furrowed eyebrows relaxed and all the anger from his face was drained. Instead he became pale, as if all the blood from his face and the life from his body was sucked out of him.

"What?" he asked softly, his voice cracking.

As soon as she opened her eyes, tears started pouring down her cheeks. She took his hand into hers and traced the silver Kuuipo ring he was wearing with her index finger.

"When we first got together in HSM 1, you told me you fell for me because I was different from other girls. I didn't care how much I ate, I didn't put on too much make-up. I wasn't insecure of myself. But now I am. And I guess that doesn't really make me the girl you fell in love with." Zac shook his head as she spoke. "I'm different now."

"I don't give a damn if you're different now." He screamed out of frustration, hurt and heartbreak. He felt tears threatening to fall and looked her in the eyes, held both of her hands and pleaded, "I don't want us to end, Van. Please."

But Vanessa was having none of that, even if she really didn't want to let him go. "No, Zac." she said, breaking her own heart rather than his.

Zac closed his eyes in defeat. He let go of her hands, as if letting go of her. He knew she wasn't going to accept him two days later after a romantic apology, like she usually did when the had a disagreement. They were done. For good.

"So that's it?" he asked. "You're throwing away four years of love and happiness just because you feel insecure?"

Vanessa looked up and saw a fresh tear come out from Zac's right eye. She wanted nothing more but to wipe that tear away, kiss him and say she's sorry for overreacting. "Yes, Zac." But that's all too late now.

"You don't have to feel insecure, Vanessa. You're the only one I want." he tried to convince her.

"I don't care, Zac. All these rumors are going to keep coming and I don't know I'm not gonna be strong enough to face them, even if they aren't true." She looked away immediately, ashamed to admit to him that she can't be strong for him. For _them._

"You will be." he said in what he thought to be a believable tone, as he cupped her cheek to bring her gaze back to him.

"No, Zac. I won't be." She felt her heart break even more when she saw another tear fall onto Zac's cheek. "I know this is hurting you. But this is hurting me more. Trust me, Zac, this is for the best."

_No, this isn't for the best_, he wanted to tell her. _How can it be the best if I can't live my life in the arms of the person I love the most?_

But Zac trusted her. Vanessa was always the smart one of the couple and Zac knew she makes right decisions all the time.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Zac asked her seriously.

Vanessa felt more tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. She wanted nothing more but feel his warm, soft lips dancing with hers, but what came out of her mouth shocked even her. "No."

"What?" Zac asked softly. He removed his hand that was cupping her cheek away from her face. Vanessa felt so guilty when she saw Zac's heart breaking through his eyes. "Why not?" he asked, already feeling another batch of fresh tears about to fall from his eyes.

"One kiss is all it takes to bring you even closer to me, to make me fall in love with you all over again. And if that happens, it'll just be harder to let you go. I'm sorry, Zac." she said in a soft voice, letting another tear escape from her control.

Zac stared at her with nothing but sadness and hurt on his face, but nodded and started tracing her facial features with his fingers. He ran along her soft, moist lips, tempting him to jump on her and just kiss her. He looked into her perfect brown doe eyes that he could stare and fall into for the rest of his life. This was the hardest thing he has ever done in his entire life.

"I love you, V. I'll always love you. Remember that." he said, his voice cracking.

"I love you too, Zac." she replied to him, not believing the pain she felt in her heart. There was no worse pain in the entire world.

He moved forward on the bed to hug her, for the final time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her face in her favorite spot in his neck. He pulled her closer, closed enough for him to smell her hair and take in her hypnotizing strawberry scent.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Vanessa decided it was time to let go.

"You have to get some rest, Zac, you're obviously tired." she told him, trying to bring firmness in her shaky voice, looking away from him.

Zac stared at her with longing. He got up, seeing as how she didn't want to look at him anymore, and headed towards the door. But before he could reach it, he took a step back. He walked back towards Vanessa until he was standing right in front of her. He raised his right hand and pointed to his Kuuipo ring.

"Always wear yours, alright? Always." he told her. She nodded and traced her own gold ring with her left finger. "Remove it only when you're positive you don't love me anymore."

"Okay."

He held her close one more time for a few seconds and let go, walking towards the door, this time with Vanessa's gaze following him until he reached the doorway.

_"Goodbye, Vanessa."_

_"Goodbye, Zac."_

_

* * *

_

**Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you think.**

**BTW, I was thinking of making this a twoshot, but I don't know. Tell me if you think I should, alright? For now it's gonna be a oneshot. :) REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.  
**


	2. Seven Weeks Later

**People have been reviewing like _"PLEASE! Make it a two-shot!" _so a two-shot it is. Remember, this is my first story. Please be nice.  
**

* * *

"_It's only been seven weeks since the Zanessa breakup was publicized, but Vanessa Hudgens seems to be moving on pretty quickly. Yesterday, the _Sucker Punch_ sweetheart was seen with new boyfriend Chace Crawford eating at Pace restaurant, one of the last places Zanessa was publicly seen. How's that goin' for ya, Zac?"_

"Fuck you, Seacrest!" he shouted before grabbing the remote and switching the television off. He sighed heavily, rolled of the bed and went to take a shower.

Zac Efron was no longer himself. After the _17 Again _promotion and premieres all he did was lay in bed all day long. Vanessa was his life, and now that she was taken away from him, what else was there to live for?

After taking a shower, he dressed up in what he thought looked decent and stared at himself in the mirror. Boy, he looked like shit. He hasn't shaven for days and his hair looked like a cat. His cerulean eyes used to be so beautiful, so full of life, but now they were dull and void.

"Hey, Zac. You ready?" a cheerful voice asked him.

"Yeah, sure." he replied softly.

"Great. Come on, let's go." she grabbed his hand and led him out of his house.

* * *

"Remind me again why I have to do this Ash?" he asked half-annoyed, half-nervous.

"Because Vanessa's moving on and you should be too." Ashley replied looking around as if she were finding someone. "Oh! There she is! Go on, choose a table while I get her." she told him, giving him a light push as she walked towards the direction of the door.

Zac sighed. They were currently in Katsuya restaurant in West Hollywood, one of Vanessa's favorite restaurants ever. Zac knew that, but he also knew that Vanessa was the last person he should think about while he was here.

Ashley has been setting up blind dates for Zac for the past three weeks, and every week, the girl would go home disappointed. It's not like he meant to, but he just couldn't help but compare every girl to Vanessa.

"_Your laugh isn't as cute as hers."_

"_You didn't blush like she would've."_

"_Why are yours so small? Hers are perfect little C-cups."_

He got slapped for the last one, but he didn't care. If he was to date again, it would be someone who he could actually like. And what he liked was Vanessa. Her personality. Her features. Just _her._ But he knew he couldn't get her back anymore. She and Chace looked very happy together.

And that's when he remembered.

* * *

"_He is so cute." Vanessa gushed as her face almost turned a bright pink. Zac sent her a look that said 'WTF?' and she giggled and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "But you're cuter." she said. Zac smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips._

_They were currently sitting on Zac's couch, watching yet another episode of Gossip Girl. Zac could care less about Chace Crawford and how his gorgeous girlfriend would swoon at every sight of him. The TV was focused on Taylor Momsen for a few seconds, but immediately went back to Chace's face. _

"_Oh god, he is _so_ cute."she said once more. _

"_Oh, put a sock in it." Zac answered back in a 'whatever' voice. Vanessa just laughed at him._

"_You know, if we break up," she started, only to earn a firm look from Zac, "which we won't," she continued, "he's gonna be on the top of my list to date." she said, giving a sweet laugh._

"_He's 23, Vanessa, he's too old for you." he replied._

"_He's not too old. It's just a couple of years."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Aww, my baby's jealous." Vanessa crooned, smiling. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll _never_ replace you with Chace."_

_

* * *

_

Vanessa smiled at the memory, but felt a little guilty about trying to replace Zac with Chace. Speak of the devil…

"…and then the machine goes _KABOOM _and John Connor goes…"

She smiled sweetly at Chace pretending to listen to what he was saying. She had no idea why he was even telling her this. He knew she wasn't a _Terminator _person, but still, he decided it would be fun to tell her about the entire movie, every line, every sound effect. He just watched _Terminator Salvation _and boy was he excited.

Truth was, she didn't really like Chace. She was only dating him because he reminded her so much of Zac. They looked like they were brothers separated at birth, the shaggy brown hair, the perfect thin lips, even the cobalt eyes. Except when she stared into Chace's azure eyes, she didn't find the life and depth of Zac's cerulean ones. She continued to nod at everything he said, even though she didn't absorb a single word that came out of his mouth.

Finally, Chace stopped talking and gave out a satisfied sigh, "God, that movie is awesome." he said as he gave a hearty laugh.

"Sounds like it is." Vanessa replied, never wiping that fake smile off her face.

"Hey, you wanna go out for dinner or something? We could go to that Pace place again." he suggested.

"NO!" she answered, a little too quickly. Chace stared at her with wide eyes, and she told him the first thing she could come up with. "Pace is closed for the night. Umm, why don't we try this other restaurant I like?" she tried.

"Umm, alright." Chace answered with a smile on his face.

Truth was, she only brought Chace to Pace because she wanted to feel like she was with Zac again. Pace was _their _place. But bringing Chace there wasn't a great idea. She felt nothing. She wasn't going to bring him there again. Pace is gonna remain a Zanessa spot, even if Zanessa technically doesn't exist anymore.

* * *

"…_and Penne Arrabbiata and a side dish of roasted potatoes." She said as she handed the waitress back the menu. She turned to face Zac who was in front of her, only to be greeted by his smiling face. "What?" she asked innocently._

"_How can you not be full? We just had a buffet lunch at that press con." he reminded her, as he gave out a hearty laugh._

"_It's six o'clock, Zac. We ate lunch at twelve." she told him defensively._

"_No, we had lunch at two." he said trying to hold in his laughter._

"_Well, don't blame me. Blame your child!" she responded. Zac stared at her with wide eyes. She gave a sweet laugh of a five-year-old and said, "Just kidding."_

_Zac sighed, "You got me."_

_She has always gotten him. Since day one of shooting HSM. He swore to himself he would never let go of this amazing girl sitting right in front of him. Little did he know that a few months after, she would be the one to let go of him._

_

* * *

_

"She's not afraid to eat whatever she wants. You're just so paranoid you'll gain weight." Zac said with a blank expression on his face.

Even though he didn't say it, Hailey knew her 'date' compared her to Vanessa. She ordered a plate of spicy sashimi and water.

Zac knew that if Vanessa was the one he was having dinner with, they would have about 3 giant plates of sushi on their table, instead of just a small plate and a bowl.

Hailey ignored what he said and continued talking about herself, "Anyway, my daddy owns this vineyard business, and I'm an heiress to 600 acres of land." she said proudly.

"A vineyard? Awesome, maybe you should eat like, 4 grapes a day." he said in a harsh tone, giving a small laugh to himself.

Ashley, sitting a couple tables back with Jared, looked up at how Zac and Hailey were doing, and smiled to herself when she caught a glimpse of Zac laughing lightly. _Finally,_ she thought.

If only she knew.

* * *

"Do I take a left turn here?"

"Yeah." Answered Vanessa. They were on their way to another restaurant she loved, Katsuya. She and Zac loved that place so much, and it was the only place she could act like a pig when eating cause the food was so good.

Chace parked his car in front of the restaurant and he and Vanessa got out of the car for valet. Vanessa glanced towards the restaurant and saw a boy who looked an awful lot like the love of her life. _Damn, _she said to herself, _stop thinking about him, V!_

Chace opened the door for her as she moved inside, she muttered a 'thanks' at him and her eyes wandered the restaurant for any empty tables. And for the first time in seven weeks, blue met brown.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. She felt like a new-born baby, filled with life, feeling her blood rush through her veins. But her stomached dropped six feet under the ground when she realized he wasn't alone. He was with another girl. A blonde. It took all of her strength to rip her eyes away from his. _Why the hell is he here with another girl?_

_

* * *

_

Zac felt his heart breaking. _Why did she look away?_ he asked himself. Just two seconds ago all he heard was his heart beating, the heart he thought died seven weeks ago. When Vanessa looked at him, he felt his heart do somersaults, he felt the butterflies in his stomach he would only feel when Vanessa kissed him. He came back to life.

But in one second, that life became fatality when he saw someone's arm wrapped around her waist. His fist unconsciously clenched, out of instinct. _Chace. _Just the name gave him fury from hell. How dare he touch her? How dare he go out with her? All of young Hollywood knew Vanessa belonged to him.

But his fist clenched even tighter when he saw Chace pull an unexpecting Vanessa by the cheek into a soft kiss. Zac watched as his entire world crumbled in front of him. He wanted to get the hell out of there. He wanted to tell this Hailey to shut the fuck up. He wanted to curse Ashley for forcing him into this date when all it brought was even more heartbreak.

But what he wanted most was to have Vanessa back.

He was trying to drain out the annoying, high-pitched voice of this Hailey from his ears as he watched Chace and Vanessa being seated two tables down his.

_Chace and Vanessa. Yuck. _he thought to himself. _There's no chemistry at all. _Zac _and Vanessa. _That _sounds like love._

He watched as they ordered and as Chace excuse himself to the bathroom. Now Vanessa was alone in that table. He wanted nothing more than to just sit with her. Eat with her. Talk to her. _Be_ with her. Zac felt someone pass by him, and his eyes went up to see Ashley who looked at him straight in the eye and gave him a look of apology.

* * *

Did Zac even notice she was here? Of course he did, they had a four second stare down. Her nerves were tense, knowing that he was in the same room as her.

"Vanessa."

Vanessa gave a small shriek as someone sat in front of her. "Ashley? What are you doing here?"

Ashley took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell Vanessa that she set Zac up on a date. She was the only one who knew that Vanessa didn't really like Chace. But she knew she had to tell the truth. "I set him up on a date."

"What?" Vanessa asked, shocked.

"I wanted him to move on, V. It was so hard seeing him moping around everyday. And you _do not _want to be around a moping Zac. Trust me, it ain't pretty." she said, seriously.

Vanessa nodded in understanding. She wanted him to move on too, even though she herself wasn't technically moving on. She glanced at Zac's table. She caught him looking at her. He gave her a look of hate and anger, but he immediately looked away.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanessa whispered.

Ashley bent over to kiss her best friend on her forehead and muttered 'I'm sorry' before leaving to head over to Jared, who was waiting for her in the doorway.

Chace came and sat back down in front of Vanessa, and after a couple of minutes their food arrived.

"Okay, so how do you use these?" Chace asked holding up his chopsticks.

Vanessa gave a small smile and showed him the correct way of holding the utensils.

"Like this?" queried Chace.

"Yeah, there you go." Vanessa said with a smile on your face.

"Great let's dig—Whoa!" he said as his piece of sushi slipped from the grasp of his chopstick and went flying to the floor.

Vanessa let out a sweet but loud laugh.

* * *

Zac looked up at Vanessa when he heard her laugh. Jealousy flowed through his veins as he saw her enjoying her time with Chace. He knew she was happy with him, and it broke his heart.

"…so I told daddy that I wanted a—Zac! You aren't listening again." Hailey squealed as she tried to catch the hottie's attention, but he didn't budge. "Who the hell are you looking at?" asked Hailey as she turned around to look at who had the interest of her date.

"Oh my god, Chace?!" Hailey exclaimed. She stood up and headed straight towards the couple.

Vanessa and Chace stopped laughing as Chace turned around to the girl Vanessa knew as Zac's date.

"Hailey?" Chace asked in an uneasy voice. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school. In _Australia._" he told her, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I flew in yesterday, and I texted you. You never replied. Come to think of it, you never reply to any of my texts anymore." Hailey informed him.

"You two know each other?" Vanessa asked, wondering why the hell Chace could possibly know Zac's date.

"Of course we know each other." Hailey said. "I'm his girlfriend."

"W-what?" Vanessa asked softly.

"Oh my god," Hailey said once again, after she mentally put the pieces together, "so the rumors _are _true. I thought you dating Vanessa was just a rumor so I never tried to ask you."

"You're cheating on me?" Vanessa asked uneasily.

"Well, technically he's cheating on _me._" Hailey answered for him.

Even though Vanessa didn't really like Chace, she never wanted him to cheat her. She especially didn't want him to be the _other _woman, and that was worse. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. Not tears of heartbreak, but tears of rejection.

Zac was still on his chair watching what was happening before him. His baby girl just got played, and it was breaking his heart more than it was hers.

What happened next was all a big blur. Zac felt fury and rage throughout his body, and he just couldn't control himself. He jumped out of his seat walking towards Chace fiercely. When he was near him enough Zac punched him square in the jaw.

"Chace!" Hailey's scream was heard.

Chace spit out blood and held his jaw. "What was that for?" Chace asked him, screaming, "I didn't cheat on your bitch!"

Zac spoke for the first time, "Don't call her that, you fucking bastard!" he screamed as he pounced on Chace hitting him repeatedly. Zac grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "You don't fucking deserve her," he told him.

The restaurant waiters pulled Zac away from Chace. The people of the restaurant gasped, others took out their cameras, all were surprised. But the most surprised sat still on her seat, wondering why the love of her life was concerned enough to fight in her honor.

She was too dumbfounded to do anything. She wanted to comfort the crying Hailey who still couldn't believe that her boyfriend cheated on her. She wanted to slap Chace and tell him he's a jerk. She wanted to leave the restaurant and hope that none of this will go public.

She stared at him, and he stared at her. Blue and brown. Love and confusion. Sorrow and guilt. Vanessa watched as the waiters lead Zac out of the restaurant, the whole time with his eyes on her.

Then she knew what she really wanted.

* * *

"Zac!" a voice was heard.

But not just any voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. Why did he follow her outside, especially in this rain?

"Go inside, Vanessa." he told her, sternly.

"No, Zac. Why would I?" she asked.

"Because your boyfriend's inside." He felt a pang in his heart when he said the word boyfriend, because he knew it didn't mean him.

"Do you honestly think I'll be getting back together with him after what happened inside?" she asked him.

He just stayed quiet and continued to walk away from her.

"Zac, please!"

"What, Vanessa?" he asked, shouting over the rain.

"Look, I didn't come out here just to see you walk away from me. Nor did I come out here to say thank you for defending me back there, even though I really appreciated it." said nervously.

"Then why'd you come out?" he shouted again, half-frustrated and half-curious.

"Because I wanted to say I'm sorry." she said seriously.

"For what?" he asked genuinely confused at why she would say sorry.

"For overreacting about the Bonnie thing. And the Megan thing. And the Edita thing. And all the other rumors." She said.

Zac was truly confused as to why Vanessa is saying all of this. Did she want to get back together too? "What are you trying to say, Vanessa?" he asked her as he moved closer to her.

"I still love you."

Zac gave a small, sarcastic laugh. If she still loved him, why would she date Chace? Why hasn't she talked to him for the past seven weeks? "Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied, certain.

Zac stared into her deep brown eyes, trying to find her soul within them, to find out whether she was telling the truth or not.

"Prove it." he simply stated.

"What?" she half-whispered.

"You heard me." Zac answered. "Prove it."

_How the hell do you prove you love someone when you're standing in the rain, dripping wet, without any things except the clothes you're wearing? _she asked herself.

Bingo.

She held up her hand in a couple of inches away from his face. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, he didn't understand her.

"What the hell?" Zac asked.

Vanessa smiled. "Seven weeks ago. You made me promise you something."

"What?" Zac asked, genuinely not remembering.

"You told me never to take off my Kuuipo ring unless I was positive I didn't love you anymore."

Zac looked at her hand again. Sure enough, the gold ring was still on her ring finger, sparkling amidst the rain. When Vanessa saw his eyes widen, she immediate wrapped her arms around his neck, and Zac instinctively put his arms around her waist.

"I never took it off, Zac. I still love you."

Zac was at a loss for words. He was positive she had moved already on. He didn't know what to tell her. Of course he loved her too.

Zac didn't say a word, instead he crashed his lips against hers, feeling more alive than he has ever been his entire life. Vanessa moaned into the kiss, and held onto Zac for dear life when she felt her knees buckle.

He pulled away when he felt the need for air, but not once did she take his eyes off of hers.

"I love you, Vanessa."

"I love you too, Zac."

And they leaned in again.

* * *

**Yay! I finished a story! Lol. :) Please review and tell me what you think! :)  
I've been thinking about making a full story. Do you think I can do it?  
BTW, I lalalalove Chace Crawford, and I couldn't think of any other actor who looked like Zac. Lol.  
**


End file.
